1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a sleeve valve means and methods for forming a gravel or slurry pack within a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gravel of slurry packs in oil and gas wells is a well known means for controlling sand contained within formation fluids. A good gravel pack can significantly increase production tubing life and minimize expensive workovers to remove sand bridges or plugs formed within production tubing by sand settling out of formation fluids.
Many tools have been developed to allow a gravel pack to be formed within a well bore adjacent a hydrocarbon producing formation to filter sand and other particulate matter out of the formation fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,069 to Eugene E. Baker discloses an improved liner assembly and selective opening sleeve positioner for use in forming a gravel pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,862 to Carter R. Young discloses apparatus for and methods of installing a well packer and screen, treating the well, gravel packing around the screen, removing the service seal unit, and installing a production tubing string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,132 invented by Carter R. Young discloses various improved tools and methods for placing a gravel pack within a well bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,243 to G. G. Grimmer et al discloses a sleeve valve for controlling fluid flow through a lateral port. The sleeve valve in U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,243 is operated by wireline tools.
The present invention significantly reduces the complexity of prior art gravel pack tools and the number of required trips of tool strings into the well bore to install a gravel pack.